Traditionally, an investor has had to choose between an actively managed portfolio in which investments are actively selected to seek a return that outperforms of the market and a passively-managed portfolio in which investments mirror one or more standard market indexes based on market capitalization. Recently, a third investment style, smart beta investing has become more popular. Smart beta investing combines aspects of active and passive portfolio management. Instead of seeking to mirror a standard market index, smart beta investing employs a strategy based on one or more factors in an effort to seek a return and/or reduce volatility in comparison with standard market indexes. For example, a smart beta strategy might weight or screen a standard market index based on one or more factors, such as cash flow, dividends, or volatility. Once the rules for the strategy have been defined, these rules are passively followed. That said, a need exists for an improved way of utilizing smart beta strategies.